


Some things are better not to know

by hope_to_last



Category: Oasis - Fandom
Genre: Crack, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Humor, Implied Incest, M/M, online arguing, story in chat format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 05:13:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hope_to_last/pseuds/hope_to_last
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The band discovers what the fans (that’s us) are writing about them. Arguing over it is a must, so this is an online fight!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some things are better not to know

( **Genral_Dread**  has signed on)

( **Rock-n-roll_star**  has signed on)

**General_Dread** : How it comes that you’re always around, even when we aren’t in the same room?

**Rock-n-roll_star** : I’m not following you, cunt. Why are you here, in the first place?

**General_Dread** : I haven’t said that. Bah, just forget it.

( **Cool-Prophet**  has signed on)

**Cool-Prophet** : Hey, have you seen Andy?

**General_Dread** : Hello to you too.

**Rock-n-roll_star** : Not since yesterday.

**Cool-Prophet** : He sent me a weird message, saying he had something to show to us.

**Rock-n-roll_star** : Maybe he’s discovered a lost child of his or something.

**General_Dread** : I’m not even going to ask how you’ve come up with that…

**Cool-Prophet** : Maybe he wants to help you with your clothing line, Liam.

**General_Dread** : That Pretty Green thing? LMAO

**Rock-n-roll_star** : Laugh all you want, fucker. That clothing line is gonna be mega, man!

( **WingCommander-Bell**  has signed on)

**WingCommander-Bell** : What’s going on, guys?

**General_Dread** : You tell us.

**WingCommander-Bell** : Uh?

**Cool-Prophet** : Yeah, about that message. What do you wanted to show us?

**WingCommander-Bell** : Oh, yeah. You won’t believe it!

**Rock-n-roll_star** : Are you going to tell us some day or not?

**WingCommander-Bell** : Do you know Ian?

**General_Dread** : Who the fuck is that Ian?

**Cool-Prophet** : You mean Ian, as in Ian the roadie?

**Rock-n-roll_star** : I know that kid! Isn’t he always following you around, Gem?

**WingCommander-Bell** : Yeah, that guy. Apparently his girlfriend is one of those persons who keeps updated the group’s internet stuff, like facebook and myspace.

And she has found some fan websites that are a bit out of the ordinary.

**General_Dread** : Out of the ordinary? All the fan websites are pretty much the same…

**WingCommander-Bell** : Well, it looks like some people is writing stuff about us.

**Cool-Prophet** : Good or bad stuff?

**Rock-n-roll_star** : The fans always write good stuff about us!

**WingCommander-Bell** : I suppose it could be worse… Have a look by your own:

<http://www.freewebs.com/oasisslash/>

<http://www.freewebs.com/absolutelymadferit/>

**General_Dread** : What the hell is this??

**Rock-n-roll_star** : Homosexual stories? What the fuck, man?!

**Cool-Prophet** : Are they really writing homoerotic fiction about us?

**WingCommander-Bell** : It seems so...

But look at the bright side: Only popular bands have fanfiction written about them.

Oh, look, most of them come from here: <http://community.livejournal.com/madferourkid/profile>

**General_Dread** : Oh fuck, there’s even a picture & video section…

**Rock-n-roll_star** : It’s all your fault Noel!

**Cool-Prophet** : Sometimes you’re a bit scary Andy.

But I never imagined there would be so many people interested in that.

**General_Dread** : How in hell can it be my fault? I’m not the one kissing all those other blokes in the pictures.

C’mon, you even kissed Bonehead once!

**Rock-n-roll_star** : Have you seen those pages? They are writing about YOU and ME!

And it’s all because that kiss on Loch Lomond!

**General_Dread** : Well hello, you are the one who is always molesting me on the stage.

**Cool-Prophet** : There are also stories about you and that Blur’s singer, Liam XD

**General_Dread** : Hahaha! That’s what you get for going around hauling down other bloke’s pants.

**WingCommander-Bell** : I’m surprised no one has written about you and Russell yet, Noel.

**General_Dread** : Shut the fuck up Andy! There are also stories about you in those sites!

**Rock-n-roll_star** : Yeah, Gem is the only one of us who hasn’t a pic where he’s snogging another guy.

Hey Noelie, you have some stuff about you and your Coldplay’s boy friend!

**WingCommander-Bell** : At least I didn’t wrote the “most homoerotic” song ever,  _Abel_

**General_Dread** : Are you jealous bro?

See? It’s your fault, not mine. Anyway, what did you write that Cain & Abel song for?

**Rock-n-roll_star** : You though the song was great and you let me record it! So it’s your fucking fault.

**General_Dread** : Wasn’t me who told the press you loved me more than anyone else in the world.

**Cool-Prophet** : Man, there’s very few stuff about me.

And why I am always paired up with Andy?

**WingCommander-Bell** : …

**General_Dread** : You wanna tell us something, Gem?

**Rock-n-roll_star** : You compared me with a woman!

And now they are writing about you being on top of me!

**General_Dread** : And you just had to shout something about us having sex the last night in the middle of a concert!

**Cool-Prophet** : Ok… this is getting too weird.

See you tomorrow guys!

( **Cool-Prophet**  has signed out)

**Rock-n-roll_star** : Do I need to remind you your own words? _I like a few women, but I like men an awful lot more_.

It totally proves my point.

**General_Dread** : Do you want me to count the times you said to the press you loved me? Cause there are a fucking lot!

**WingCommander-Bell** : Chill down guys. It’s only harmless fiction…

**Rock-n-roll_star** : You talk about my songs, but what about yours?

You knew everyone was gonna think that Aquiesce was about our relationship, cause it couldn’t be more obvious

**General_Dread** : It’s Acquiesce, you know?

**Rock-n-roll_star** : So why the hell did you have to include that  _take me back to bed_  part?

**WingCommander-Bell** : I think I’m gonna follow Gem’s example.

Bye-bye!

( **WingCommander-Bell**  has signed out)

**General_Dread** : This may be a new concept for you, but not all my songs are about you, Liam.

For fuck’s sake, you did even think that Wonderwall was about you!

**Rock-n-roll_star** : Oh, yeah, that was a very clever thing to say to the press! Like all those hints of you thinking I was sexy.

**General_Dread** : You’re an insufferable self-centred cunt!

**Rock-n-roll_star** : You’re getting angry cause you know I’m right.

**General_Dread** : I don’t have to stand any more of this…

( **General_Dread**  has signed out)

**Rock-n-roll_star** : Hey wait!  
I hate it when you leave like that!

( **Rock-n-roll_star**  has signed out) 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a long time ago for a challenge at "madferourkid" on LiveJournal.  
> Also, I hope that you all know who is who despite the nicknames (although they aren't very original).


End file.
